Team Olafson: First Mission
Team Olafson: First Mission "Team Olafson , take care of Corridor Green 5 and secure the Translocator access at the other end, good luck!" To everyone he said." I wish we could have Cerberus robots or marines, but right now all we got is Midshipmen . Make the Captain proud and give them hell!" We were not five meters down the corridor when the lights flickered and one of the security doors activated behind us, making it impossible for us to retreat. Wetmouth shouldered her gun." This is a test I am sure! The pattern is too superficial to be real." Har Hi nodded while he glanced down the long corridor while hugging the wall." I am certain this is the case. Merkus was bleeding yet he had no wound. You don't yell and make faces like this with a two inch cut in your cheek. He is a good officer but a terrible actor, besides there is nothing that could tear Intelli fab material without wounding the skin below." I said. "As it may be. We got our orders and test or no test; we are going to secure those Translocators." We edged forward and Mao said." So you think it is real?" "Not after Wetmouth pointed it out, but they went to a lot of trouble to make it look real. This corridor is straight as a flicker swims and gives us virtually no cover. There are more Security doors and force filed curtains that could activate at any moment. What are the departments ahead of us?" Wetmouth said." Classroom and training facilities from here to the red area and then sports facilities in the yellow area and finally storage facilities all the way to the Rim corridor ." "Is there a way to activate the slide belt ?" I asked Cirruit and Wetmouth almost simultaneous said. "Yes." Cirruit removed an access panel and said. I can put juice directly to the field inductors and make them run, not intelligent of course but like a conveyor belt, one direction and any speed you like. "Hans, Mao open that door over there if you can." Hans pressed his flat hands against it and with little effort forced the slide door open. It was a gym and I grabbed a big blue floor padding mattress and said." Get all you can and stack them on the Slide belt. Krabbel you keep an eye on the corridor. Alert us if anything moves." In no time we had built a nice little wall of those paddings. Har Hi suddenly laughed. I understand your plan, how inventive!" Hans actually ripped the door out of the wall and leaned it like a shield against the mattresses." That will hold off blaster a little fire better than mattresses!" Wetmouth said. "There is a plan?" She looked at the set up and then smiled behind her mask." Oh of course, yes it is a great idea!" I had them all lie down on the slide belt and behind our make shift barricade and said." Cirruit let us roll and give it a little more speed than they usually have!" Our mobile little fortress started to move with the speed of a running man. Then we saw the first intruders. Six Large gray bipedal beings far down the corridor with cris-crossing harnesses carrying odd shaped weapons. Almost a klick away but the distance was shortening fast. Being in a prone position and relaxed I could carefully aim and just as I squeezed the trigger four light bolts completely evaporated the upper torso of the one I had aimed at. While more fire from my group obliterated the rest. Krabbel being able not only to carry but aim and fire four TKU rifles at one time, thanks to his legs but also to his many eyes he could use independently. Har Hi was a crack shot and Hans the best Marksman of the team. The TKU looked like a tooth pick in his hands. "I wish we could go faster." I grunted. Cirruit said." No problem. I still have contact to my nanites that rerouted and bridged the connection!" He increased the speed and the slide belt made us almost fly down the 12 kilometer long corridor. We encountered only a few of the alien intruders that were completely unprepared for our mobile fortress. Two blaster shots did pepper our metal door shield, but did not penetrate it. I looked ahead and yelled." Cirruit slow us down and everyone roll off to the sides, now!" The slide belt had reached the end, and the Rim Corridor that intersected ours horizontally. Several of the Aliens must have stood on the slide belt as Cirruit increased the speed; they had been slung into the opposite wall! Our makeshift fortress mattresses, metal door and all kept their momentum and hit the aliens, who tried to get back on their feet. We fired and made that their last effort. But more of the Aliens came from each side; they could not use their weapons without running the risk to hit their friends on the other side. We shot and fired and felled a great number, and then as they were to close, we had to fight them hand to hand. The chain sword chewed through their gray leathery skin and pieces of armor. Showering me with bits and pieces of plastic metal and Cybertronic parts, the Aliens were robots! Hans got hold of one by the legs and used it like an oversized club cracking and swatting the attacking bots left and right, until his make shift club itself was nothing but pieces. To see Krabbel fight was unnerving to say the least. He was fast; incredible fast and I came to the conclusion Krabbel had to be almost as strong as Hans. He threw the tall aliens with little effort and with much force against wall and ceiling, showering us with artificial limbs and parts. Elfi, Mao and Shaka fought shoulder to shoulder shielding Wetmouth and Cirruit. Wetmouth was taking to Cirruit who held the severed head of one of the robots and moments later, the rest of the robots suddenly lowered their arms and stood still! Cirruit yelled." Yes Wetty, that's the command code." Cirruit held the head of the bot under my nose. "I found their command carrier wave and Wetmouth hacked it. We deactivated this bunch!" The rest of the way to the Translocator Cannon shaft was easy. We secured the door and I hit the Comm. Panel next to it." Computronic identify Olafson, Eric. " "Identified." "Tie in to ship comm. and connect me to Command and Control." "Security level sufficient to overwrite lock out. Tied in." "This is Midshipman Olafson, Deck 54. Intruders appear to be robotic in nature. Transform access shaft reached and secured. Door has not been breached. TLC controls show green, no intruder inside. We isolated carrier wave and Robot command codes. No casualties or ship damage observed in our vicinity. Request permission to seek the location of the hull breech and secure alien ship for analysis and counter attack. Awaiting further instructions." Category:Fragments - Eric Olafson